How to not play Paradox
From past experience the best way for someone to learn to do something is being told how NOT to do it, and next up, is exactly how you'er not supposed to play Red Alert 3 Paradox mod. General 1. If you're charging with the rear of the tanks against the enemy... you're doing it wrong. 2. If you're using snipers to take out buildings... you're doing it wrong. 3. If you're spamming Gunships against an Achilles... you're definitely doing it wrong. 4. If you're trying to melee/C4 a pion isospinner... you're doing it wrong. 5. If you don't finish off a player in a free for all... you're doing it wrong. 6. If you don't protect your VIP unit... you're doing it wrong. Allied 1. If you're putting tier X units in front of your troops... you're doing it wrong. 2. If your force consist of mostly Pavlovs... you're really badly doing it wrong. 3. If you try to send heaps of lightly armoured units at an Allied base... you're doing it wrong. 4. If you think "Tier X" is an empire manga... you need serious help. Confederates 1. If you're doing a tank rush... you're doing it wrong. 2. If you're using minutemen as cannon fodder... you're doing it wrong. 3. If your enemy can see what he isn't supposed to see... rethink your PAWI placement. 4. If you try to guerrilla the Rebels... you're doing it wrong. Soviet 1. If you're using conscripts by themselves, you're definitely doing it wrong... Unless you are GriffinZ. 2. If you're executing your pinned down conscripts to break suppression, you're doing it wrong. 3. If you try to tank horde the Soviets... you're doing it wrong. 4. If you only have one war factory... why are you playing Soviets? Talon 1. If you're trying to spam the enemy to death... you're doing it wrong. 2. If you decide to camp in your start location... you're doing it wrong. 3. If you decide to sacrifice a promoted unit... you're definitely doing it wrong. 4. If you try to spam the Talon to death... you're doing it wrong. Empire 1. If you spam Tankbusters... you're doing it wrong. 2. If your army consists mainly of Nano Cores... you're doing it wrong. 3. If you try to Banzia! a bunch of Mastiffs with imperial warriors... You fail. 4. If you try to out maneuver the Empire... you're doing it wrong. 5. If you try to produce tsunami's from the mecha bay... read the wiki. China 1. If you're rushing the enemy base in the early game... you're doing it wrong. 2. If you refuse to wall in your generators... you're doing it wrong. 3. if you're looking for a chinese Kirov or V4 launcher... you've got the wrong faction. 4. If you try to turret push China... you're doing it wrong. Syndicate 1. If you are trying a turret rush... you're doing it wrong. 2. If you try to win with basic infantry alone... you're doing it wrong. 3. If you leave your power lines unobserved... you're really doing it wrong. 4. If you are trying to Harvest Ore for cash... you're doing it wrong. 5. If you are trying to out gun another faction... you're doing it wrong (unless the faction is the Confederates). 6. If the enemy can shoot at your units... you're doing it wrong. 7. If you are trying to crush enemy units with your Headquarters... you're doing it wrong. 8. If you build a dozen production structures and produce units... you're doing it wrong. 9. If you are low on power and keep building power plants... you're doing it wrong. 10. If you are using more than one aura of the same type at any time... you're doing it wrong. 11. If you are going all out with Auxillaries... well, good luck with that. 12. If your trying to snipe the Syndicate... you're doing it wrong. Protectorate 1. If you're turtling... you're doing it wrong. 2. If you're microing an Aggressor... you're doing it wrong. 3. If you can count your Aggressors, just give up already and play as someone else. 4. If you've never used Venus because you can't find her icon in the Artificer build queue... you need professional help. 5. If you try to out-spam the Protectorate... you're doing it wrong. 6. If you try to send escorts with the icon... just give up. Minor Factions 1. If you find that all of your units are coming out of a Cult Temple or Charlie's den, please uninstall Paradox and find a new mod to play. 2. If you are searching for unit types a minor faction is not supposed to have in the first place... you need professional help.